1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multi-angle tool handle.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional tool handle is shown in Taiwan Patent NO M279461. Specifically, the tool handle includes a handle 1, a driving unit 2, a base cap 3 and a connecting stem 4. A pawl 21 is formed on an end of the driving unit 2 and is disposed in a though-hole 13 which is defined though the handle 1. A pin 31 is formed on the top of the base cap 3 and is adapted for abutting another end of the driving unit 2. A ratchet 42 is defined on an end of the connecting stem 4 adjacent to the driving unit 2. A teeth portion 43 is formed on the periphery of the ratchet 42, with the pawl 21 engaging therewith.
The connecting stem 4 can pivot relative to the driving unit 2 to various angles. However, the connecting stem 4 only can be fixed to a specific position for stable operation by using a spring to maintain positioning of the driving unit 2.
The present invention is therefore intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in the prior art.